OnePunch-Man (Веб-комикс)
One-Punch man — вебкомикс, автором которого является ONE, и который рассказывает о приключениях «среднестатистического» героя по имени Сайтама. Позже появился ремейк веб-комикса в формате цифровой манги, а затем на основе них было создано аниме. Краткий пересказ После введения Сайтамы, победившего Вакцину и Бифкейка, показывается его прошлое, в котором он усердно тренировался, чтобы достичь сверхчеловеческой силы. По пути он сражается с таинственными существами и убивает их всех с одного удара. Тем не менее, он потерял все свои волосы, утверждая,что из-за его большой подготовки. Первый раздел истории следует за встречей Сайтамы с Геносом и их борьбой против Дома Эволюции, где они сражаются с мутировавшими монстрами, созданными доктором Генусом, и побеждают их. После восстания против Райской Банды, возглавляемой Молотоглавом, Сайтама встречает СверхЗвукового Соника, который в то время работал телохранителем мистера Монье. Соник объявляет Сайтаму своим соперником после поражения. В конце концов, отсутствие известности, несмотря на его усилия, стало проблемой для Сайтамы, и Генос предлагает ему зарегистрироваться у него в обмен на то, что он примет его в ученики, с чем Генос согласен. Сайтама и Генос вступают в Ассоциацию Героев, а Сайтама занимает низкое место в рейтинге из-за его ужасного результата на письменном экзамене. Сайтама и Генос начинают свою жизнь как зарегистрированные герои, Сайтама пытается сохранить своё положение героя из-за того, что не сообщает о какой-либо работе Ассоциации. После столкновения со Сверхзвуковым Соником он выводит из строя и сообщает об этом в Ассоциацию, которая запирает Сверхзвукового Соника в тюрьму. После победы на Безграничным Комбю Сайтама отдыхает дома, а Геноса приглашают на вречу среди героев S класса. Главные герои признаны к оружию для защиты от надвигающегося удара метеорита. В конце концов он, Бэнг и Стальной Рыцарь бесполезны против огромного метеорита. в результате чего Сайтама выходит вперёд, чтобы уничтожить его. Из-за того, что он был рядом с героями класса S, он получает только часть славы, и другим героям он начинает не нравиться из-за мысли, что он использует работу других, чтобы подняться в ранге. По просьбе Геноса и Бенга, Сайтама присоединяется к героям класса S на встрече, когда Воры Тёмной Материи напали и разрушили город A. Сайтама входит в массивный корабль, в то время как герои S класса принимают битву против Мелзальгальда, одного из трёх сильнейших подчинённых лорду Боросу. Сайтама начинает разрывать корабль изнутри, уничтожая Глориверса и Гельганшпа, прежде чем добраться до Лорда Бороса и начать с ним битву. После долгой битвы Борос становится измученным в битве и побуждает Сайтаму нанести "Серьезный удар", который смертельно ранит Бороса. После поражения от Сайтамы, Борос признает, что он неровня Лысику. Сайтама становится другом Кинга после того, как узнает, что последний не настолько силен, как о нем говорят. В то же время штаб-квартира Ассоциации Героев призывает злодеев и преступников, чтобы попросить их объединиться, с целью защиты Земли от будущих угроз. Среди них Гароу, бывший главный ученик Бэнга, который утверждает, что он станет величайшей угрозой, и убивает всех присутствующих злодеев и героев, начиная свою охоту на героев. At some point, Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape decided to invite Saitama into joining the Blizzard Group. However, his refusal urged them to take him down but Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. Blizzard attacks Saitama with her psychic powers but doesn't seem to hurt him, and even patronizes her about being a hero. At the same time, Sonic wants to challenge Saitama again, but is confronted by Genos. They begin their own battle and Genos's attack accidentally caught Blizzard with the impact. Genos apologizes for the mess he made and recognizes Blizzard as the #1 in B-Class. He misinterprets her current position as a failed attempt of taking down Saitama and claimed himself as a disciple of the latter. Sonic continues his attack with an exploding shuriken on Genos but was unharmed. Seeing his disadvantage in speed, he decided to increase it and attacks Sonic, this time cutting off his hair. Blizzard estimates Sonic's abilities as on par with an S-Class Hero. To settle things and prevent more damage to his place, Saitama finally steps up and smacks down Genos to face Sonic. Saitama easily finishes the fight, with Sonic swearing to defeat him again. On the other hand Blizzard was totally speechless for everything that happened and even more shocked to find that Saitama is friends with King. Saitama apologizes for accidentally overwriting King's saved game data. She explained that she wanted to secure her position as 1st in B-Class because it was her first time being on top. She added that she has no chance of being 1st in A-Class because of Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask and expresses her inferiority complex towards her older sister, Tatsumaki After a long hunt, Garou is hunted by Bang and his older brother, Bomb, who beat him mercilessly before they are attacked and incapacitated by a group of monsters from the Monsters Association, who take Garou with them. They state to Garou that they will keep him if he kills a human. He failed the test by helping an ugly child that was being bullied. The monsters attack him but failed to kill him, only knocking him unconscious. The Hero Association becomes aware of the Monsters Association HQ in Z-City, and began an infiltration, composed of S-Class heroes at the same time as Garou. The battles between heroes and monster began, with many heroes defeated by Dragon level monsters. Tornado reaches the leader and rips the entire base out of the ground. She begins the battle against the Dragon level monsters, but is attacked from behind by their leader, weakening her. On the other hand, Saitama who was disturbed by the noises, goes in his own to see what was happening and meets Lightspeed Flash who had mistaken him as an enemy. Together, they find their way to reach the top and help the others. Genos, King and Blizzard also went their own way to help. Upon reaching the top, Fubuki battles and defeats the leader of the Monster Association who is revealed to be an acquaintance of her and also a psychic. After that, Garou appears, having become immensely powerful from his many battles, and evolved into a borderline monster himself. She was not harmed, but was left in total fear. Garou incapacitates multiple S-Class heroes and monsters, then taunts the heroes who are unable to fight, threatening that he will kill the child he had once saved from being bullied. At this point, Saitama approaches him with a complaint that he is being a disruptive neighbor. He states that he is going to beat some sense into Garou, who attacks with the thought that Saitama cannot withstand the attack. The result is that he is hit with a punch that sends him skipping across the ground. Garou utilizes his martial arts prowess to briefly appear to be overtaking Saitama, but Saitama grows bored and tells Garou to truly fight all out, demonstrating how serious he himself can be by flipping the entire Monsters Association HQ once again. In the debris, Garou becomes disoriented and is beaten badly by Saitama. Upon landing on the ground, he becomes frustrated and more desperate, trying to damage Saitama in any way that he can. After failing and takes another powerful hit, he evolves into a complete monster and attacks Saitama, only to be defeated in one punch, resulting in another evolution that is swiftly dispatched as well. After a long spiel about his philosophy, Garou demands that Saitama explain why he is a hero. Saitama's simple answer irritates him into yelling more, and Saitama shatters the remaining monster mutation left on Garou in frustration. He states that Garou had an ideal image of a hero in his mind the entire time, and suggests that Garou wanted to be a hero all along, but chooes to become a monster that simply had to kill every hero and unite the world against him. The heroes attempt to kill Garou, but Saitama stalls them and Bang attempts to punish Garou. After the child Garou saved intervenes, Garou becomes filled with a desire to live on and flees the scene. Shortly after, three A-Class heroes, Forte, Buttefly DX, and Chain'N'Toad, went on to give their new neighbor a visit to introduce themselves, but ended up being intimidated after King faces them. King wonders where Saitama went. Two days after the battle with the Monsters Association, Saitama was promoted to A-Class Rank 39, but his place was wrecked as a result and had to move to the newly established Apartment Complex, built by Metal Knight with a Defense System, assuring safety. Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover, the sole survivors in the previous battle keeps on bothering Saitama and offers their service in exchange for letting them in. Seeing that the latter hasn’t discovered that they're monsters, they decided to follow where he is going without knowing that it will be in the Hero Association HQ. However, as soon as Saitama enters with the two who were detected as monsters, the Defense System automatically activated and started to attack the two. Thinking that he was the target, Saitama easily destroys the defense robots up to level 10. Questioned by the security about the robots, Saitama explains that they just blew up and was also covered by King, whom he came to visit. At the same time, Sweet Mask, now having a black hair had completely changed into a different person and had developed an obsession in regards to Saitama. He also seems to be infected with something. Curious about what happened, Metal Knight took the footage and discovers that Saitama was the culprit and quickly took interest in him. While he finds Saitama’s background as just normal, he concludes that his strength is on par or even greater than an S-Class Hero. He decided to keep an eye on him for now. Introducing himself to his new neighbors who are A-Class heroes, Saitama got into a fight with Forte, Rank 31, after unintentionally offending him and made a bet on whoever loses takes care of Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover. But, before they could begin, Forte was bumped by Blizzard’s car and demands Saitama’s aid to come with her. Saitama gives Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover to Butterfly DX since Forte technically lost the fight since he's knocked out. Her actual purpose was to interrogate Psykos, the imprisoned leader of the Monsters Association about her “Third Eye” ability and what she had seen through it. However, Tatsumaki already made her way to finish Psykos, easily tossing Blizzard’s Group. Blizzard and Saitama take Psykos with them but is eventually caught up by Tatsumaki. Fubuki tried to stop her but Tatsumaki is simply stronger. Saitama interrupts their fight, and challenges Tornado. The two destroy that part of the HQ, and fight in the area around the HQ, with the two trading barbs at each other. They fight outside and across, as they both insulted each other with name calling. Tornado force pushes Saitama into another city far from the Hero Association HQ. As they clash, their fight gets carried away, leading them to dispose of a villainous gang in N-City, a Dragon-level monster in H-City as well as Sonic, who chased after them intent on fighting Saitama. Eventually Tatsumaki tired to the point of reopening her old wounds, and decided to end their battle by dropping Saitama into a crevasse she created on the spot, before sealing it up again. Back at Hero's Association HQ, Fubuki disbands the Blizzard Group, claiming them to be too weak, before flying of to confront her sister. Персонажи Основная статья: Персонажи Персонажи, до сих пор не появившиеся в манге *The Bug God (蟲神, Mushigami) *Overgrown Rover (育ちすぎたポチ, Sodachisugita Pochi) *Gale (レップウ, Reppū) (возможно) *Hellfire (ゴウカ, Gōka) (возможно) *Goddess Glasses (メガネメガミ, Meganemegami) *The Great Food Tub (ダイショッカン, Daishokkan) *Devil Long Hair (魔ロン毛, Maronke) *Gums (ハグキ, Haguki) *Fuhrer Ugly (ブサイク大総統, Busaiku Daisōtō) *Evil Natural Water (エビル天然水, Ebiru Tennensui) *Homeless Emperor (ホームレス帝, Hōmuresu-tei) *Green (グリーン, Gurīn) *Crescent Eyebroll (三日月フトマユゲ, Mikazuki Futomayuge) *Man-Eating Capybara (人喰いカピバラ, Hito Kui Kapibara) *Twin-Headed Tsuchinoko (双頭ツチノコ, Sōtō Tsuchinoko) *Accel (アクセル, Akuseru) *Feather (フェザー, Fezā) *Big Iron (ビッグアイアン, Biggu Aian) *Kenzan Rat (ケンザンネズミ, Kenzan Nezumi) *Raiden (ライデン) Внешние ссылки *Сайт, куда ONE выкладывает веб-комикс (На японском) *Перевод веб-комикса (На русском) Категория:Медиа Категория:Веб-комикс